Psoriasis takes several forms: scaly, red patches of skin. Plaque Psoriasis have patches, which appear on the trunk and limbs, especially on the elbows, knees and the scalp; Postural Psoriasis has small pustules spread over the body; and Guttate Psoriasis, usually in children, is characterized by tear drop-shaped lesions. This unpredictable disease, which affects men and women equally, strikes people of all ages and can erupt anywhere on the body. Psoriasis lesions form when new skin cells are produced at a rapid rate.
I spent many months in the McDonnell-Douglas (now Boeing-McDonnell) technical research library researching my Plaque Psoriasis problem. I have proven beyond a reasonable doubt that I had a fungal-yeast infection of a microbial nature, deep in my skin. This fungal-yeast infestation of my skin cells (May be referred to as Candida albicans) caused my skin cell reproductive cycle to be disrupted drastically.
Normal skin reproduction rate is approximately every 28 days for a complete reproductive cycle. With Psoriasis, a three too 5-day cell reproduction rate is normal.